Cherry Blossom Kiss
by Altataria
Summary: Misaki's getting annoyed that Usagi wont give up smoking. no matter how many times Misaki asks him to stop Usagi just wont. How will this effect the pair of lovers and will he stop when thing take a strange turn.
1. A Strange Taste

**Chapter 1**

**A Sweet Dream**

Usagi was sat in his usual seat smoking his cigarette and reading a newspaper. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up and my standing on the balcony above him. He smiled at me; which made me roll my eyes.

"You know how I feel about that." I said annoyed at Usagi smoking. "It makes the whole apartment stink and I'm the one who has to spend all day here."

He always seemed to wear a blue shirt with dark trousers. His carefree attitude to smoking frustrated me so much because I love him and it angered me that he's willing to kill himself. Usagi looked up at me as if begging to let him smoke. I sighed deeply and wandered back into my room. I lay down on my bed and grabbed the BL novel Usagi had recently published. It was called _Lovely Fate _and, as always, Usagi used me as a character. The story was sweet and the plot drew me in. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Misaki, don't hide in there. You know I'm no good at cooking and we still haven't had breakfast yet." Usagi complained through the door.

"You might as well just come in here Usagi." I said.

He walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed. He placed his hand on mine and smiled sweetly at me.

"So what are we going to have for breakfast?" He asked.

"I can cook whatever you want me to." I replied with my head still in my book.

"Listen, I'm sorry... I know it seems like I ignore everything you say to me but I don't. You're everything to me and I wish that I could just give it up." Usagi-san apologised to me

He took the book out of my hands and placed it on a little table near my bed. He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my ace close to his. His bright purple eyes glistened brightly and lured me into his kiss. All I could taste was tobacco and coffee. It was a strange combination but it was one I was used to getting so early in the morning. Every time he touched my cheek or kissed me, I would feel my heart skip and dance within my chest. He gently pulled away and smiled at me with the smile he only ever gives me. I could feel my face burn a vibrant red blush.

"You look cute when you blush like that." Usagi said taking advantage of my weakness.

I buried my face into my pillow and hid the blushing. I hated it when I blushed because it made me seem weak. Usagi walked out of my room and back down the glass staircase. My heart was still racing from the kiss and I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. I just realised that he hadn't answered my question. I didn't know what he wanted for breakfast. I walked out into the sitting room and sat next to Usagi on the sofa. He smiled again at me and he made me blush again.


	2. Denial

**Chapter 2**

**Denial**

I was sat curled in my lover's arms. He was stroking my dark, chocolate coloured hair while resting his head on mine. Suddenly he stopped stroking my head and lifted his head away. I had only just got comfortable and now he moves. Then he began to do the thing I hated. He got out a cigarette from the box half-full and pulled his lighter out of his pocked. I heard the distinctive sound of the lighter's wheel spinning and then there it was the bright, amber flame. As soon as he lit the cigarette I was off the sofa and outside on the balcony. I hated the smell of his stupid cigarettes and every time I told him to stop he would just ignore me. it was almost like he cared more about his cigarettes then he did me.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Why have you gone outside all on your own? You'd usually drag me out there with you." Usagi asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you thinks wrong?" I replied a little irritated. "I've told you so many times before that I don't want you smoking around me. I hate the smell; it makes me feel sick."

I lay my arms down on the balcony ledge and rested my head on my arms. I gazed out at the city below me bustling with people going to either work or school. It reminded me of the days when I used to go to college, when Usagi used to tutor me, when I was innocent to my love for Usagi. I was confused about what to do. I wanted Usagi to stop smoking so I wouldn't go near him when I did but that would upset me and make me sad.

"I...I'm sorry Misaki, you know how hard it is for me to just quit." Usagi gently said walked up behind me; his voice soothing me.

He had left his cigarette in the dish and came outside. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so that I was leaning against his body. I loved the feeling of being so close to his body. It was so comforting and I felt at ease being there with him. His cold hands pressed against my side and even made my skin cold through my white shirt. He kissed me on the top of my head and turned me round. When he saw the tears in my eyes he looked shocked.

"It's not that it's hard for you to give up; you just don't want to. When I ask you to stop all you do is ignore me. You keep smoking them, it's killing you. Each one is taking years off your life and you don't seem to care." I couldn't help saying the words I was thinking. "It's like you don't care about what I'm telling you."

He placed his cold hands in my dark hair. My heart danced as he stroked my hair and the tears in my eyes began to slow and hang on my bottom eye lid. Usagi wiped away the tears and lifted my head to kiss me on my forehead. I buried my face into his chest and clutched to his shirt. I could feel his heart beat echo in his chest. My heart was being torn in two. I hated the smell of the cigarettes that hung to his clothes but I wanted to be with him so badly. What do I do when I want to be with someone but they are doing something I despise? How do I stop the man I love from killing himself with those stupid? I couldn't answer any of the questions I needed to. With all these questions came worry. Worry that he would disappear before I was ready. What would I do if I lost Usagi, he's my world; my everything.


	3. Anger

**Chapter 3**

**Anger**

His cold hands were like ice on my head but it was the sensation I longed for from him. He was a man who I could and would give everything. He gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face off his chest. When his purple eyes met mine I felt my hear skip a beat. It was like all of my emotions had disappeared and now there was just me and him. No worry. No doubt. He went to pull my lips close to his. I pulled away not wanting to taste cigarettes.

"Misaki, what's wrong with you? You've been so out of it; it's almost like you're not yourself." Usagi said as I kept my face away.

"I...it's nothing, I'm just not in the mood." I replied a little annoyed.

I walked back into the apartment and wandered quietly into the kitchen. I didn't really know what to make so I just fried an egg and cooked sausage and bacon. This was a boring breakfast but I wasn't in the mood to cook anything fancy. I plated up enough for the two of us and then put the plates on the table; mine opposite his. I set up everything for breakfast including a mug of coffee for Usagi.

I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. Usagi stood on the balcony and looked at me. His expression was that of someone confused. I waved my hand over his food indicating it was for him to eat but all he did was stand in the glass doorway.

"That's for you to eat now; if you don't then it will go cold." I said after nearly finishing my bacon.

"Misaki, I've known you for a long time now; I can tell when something's worrying you. Please Misaki...it worries me to see you like this." Usagi replied walking over to the table and leaning his hands on it.

"I swear it's nothing." I replied a little irritated.

"Misaki tell me what it is." Usagi pushed.

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone Usagi."

"But I don't want to see you like this Misaki."

This back and forth happened for a long time until my anger just burst out of me without my control.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled standing up and knocking over the chair. "Stop acting like you don't know what's wrong. You know perfectly well why I'm so annoyed."

I stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me. I was so angry that I left the apartment without thinking about where I was going to go. As I walked off I heard Usagi calling out to me to try and get me back.


	4. A New Friend

**Chapter 4**

**A New Friend**

I was so furious with Usagi that I just walked out of the apartment building and into the park nearby. I sat on the bench and looked up at the cherry blossoms. They were a pretty pale pink and the floor was covering in scattered petals. I sighed as I sat down on the bench and watched the children playing. Their laughter softened my anger but I was still a little angry with Usagi.

"Hey there." A boy with pale brown hair said. "I'm Shinobu."

"My name's Misaki."

He was about 17 and had silvery blue eyes. He had a white shirt on and an brown vest top. He had dark trousers and white trainers on. He came and sat by me for some reason. He looked up at the cherry blossoms too.

"I like it here too. I like looking at the cherry blossoms round here." He continued.

I was slightly irritated. This was a little obvious and when the boy twisted his head I turned away from him.

"You look like something's been annoying you." The boy said.

"I'm fine, nothing for you to worry about." I told him, him showing me his big eyes. "I had a fight with the person I care about."

"Man, that's tough. I knew just what that's like. What was the fight about?" He enquired.

"They smoke and I don't like it. Every time I ask them to stop they just ignore me or do it again later. It really irritates me." I replied wanting to talk to anyone who would listen.

"Well that's not fair, they should at least listen to what you have to say. My love and I always listen to each other. He might not always take what I say as important but he still listens to me." He told me.

Someone like me. Someone with a male lover. Who knew that someone like him lived round here? It was nice to know of someone who was in the same situation as me.

"Wow, that's lucky for you." I replied not thinking about what he said.

He smiled sweetly to me and began to wander off.

"This probably isn't the best place to talk about something like this. Wanna go for a walk for a bit and talk to me?"

"Erm…yeah…sure." I replied.

We wandered through the streets and down the road. I began to explain everything without even meaning to. I had began to open my heart to this strange boy. Suddenly we arrived at a large apartment building similar to the one I lived in, however this one was in a different street.

"We can talk more at my place if you want." He said holding open the door to let me into the apartment block.


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal**

I was welcomed into Shinobu's house and we sat down in a very pale sitting room. There was a strangely familiar feeling about this place. It had the same aura as Usagi's apartment. It was now heading into the evening, about 5 pm, and I sat down in this strange house. Suddenly my phone rang I looked to see _his _name. _He _was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I quickly set my phone to busy to shut it up before Shinobu could hear it.

"So why did you and your lover fight?" Shinobu asked inquisitively.

"He wouldn't quit smoking." Wait I just said he.

Why did I just say he to him? That's the worst thing I could have done.

"He?" Shinobu said.

Suddenly I heard the deep growl coming from my stomach. I hadn't eaten since the half finished breakfast this morning. Shinobu stood up and wandered into the open-plan kitchen.

"Sounds like you're hungry. Do you want me to cook you something?" He said getting a pot out of the kitchen.

I blushed and nodded. I can't believe that this boy who was younger than me was going to cook me a dinner. It was embarrassing to have him cook for me. I hadn't had anyone cook for me since I lived with my brother. This was stupid. Suddenly I smelt food burning. I ran to the kitchen to see Shinobu frantically trying to cook with three different pots. I walked over to the pot that was burning and stirred the contents inside.

"Er...thanks, sorry that you have to help me." Shinobu said embarrassed.

We ended up cooking together and laughing together. We really hit it off together and it seemed like him and I were good friends. We ate together and we began to talk again.

"I think you and your lover need to make up. You have to some time and you and he need to talk to one another about it at some stage."

I wanted to see Usagi desperately but I didn't know what to say to him. I had no idea how I would speak to the love of my life however, I really did need to see him. I decided to call him and see how everything went along. I grabbed my mobile and rung Usagi. I waited for the ringing to stop and to hear his voice.

"Misaki where are you?" Usagi screamed down the phone.

"Wait don't over react." I calmed him down before I told him the address.

He quickly hung up and I was happy that my lover was coming to me. In no time at all I heard a buzzing sound which was the sound of the doorbell from the front door. Shinobu told me to answer it as he was busy cleaning the plates of our food. Usagi was on the other end and I managed to work out how to unlock the door. I heard him open the door and then ran in to tell Shinobu my love was coming to pick me up. We both walked to the door when we heard the knock. Suddenly Shinobu tripped and I felt myself falling to the floor.

"What's going on here? I thought you wanted me to come pick you up not flaunt a new love in my face." Usagi was standing there just as Shinobu was on top of me.

"U...Usagi-san, th...this isn't what it looks like I swear." My voice was filled with worry and stress.


	6. Stay With Me

**Chapter 6**

**Stay with me**

He stormed away and I pushed Shinobu from off me. I ran after him grabbing his arm and embracing it so that he didn't leave. I leaned my face against his arm and felt tears fall from my eyes. He pulled his arm free of my grasp and fell to my knees with tears still falling from my face.

"Please Usagi; this isn't what it looks like. He fell as we went to answer the door. There was nothing behind it I swear." My voice was wavering from my heartache.

He walked back and I could feel his cold glare on me. I couldn't look up at him. All I could do was gaze down at the floor below me. My heart was racing and I could see the tears falling down onto the carpet. Usagi knelt down and placed his cold hand under my chin lifting my head. Quickly I took my chance to kiss him softly on the lips. I closed my eyes and felt him relax into my kiss. I slowly pulled myself away and looked at the deep purple eyes of my lover.

"I'm begging you, don't leave me." I begged.

He smiled sweetly at me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cold hand brush through my hair and it was the comforting touch I needed. Usagi's clothes didn't smell of cigarettes or coffee I smelt like it had just been washed. I leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms tightly around his body happy that my lover was by me again. He kissed me again and the taste of his breath was different. It tasted of mint and coffee. It was an unusual taste that was different from what I wanted to taste.

"You...you haven't been smoking have you?" I asked when we broke apart.

"No, I deliberately haven't. I hated seeing you leave. The apartment still smells of cigarettes but that should go."

This amazed me. Usagi hadn't smoked for hours. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like the man I fell for. Why did I even make him want to stop? Oh yeah I know why...the things were going to kill him.

He swept me up off my feet and carried me out to the flashy sports car. He put me into the car and got in the driver's seat. The silence in the car was hard to break. I found it hard to say anything to him. I didn't know what to talk to him about. When we got home he carried me like I was a new bride, which was embarrassing, and put me down by the huge cuddly bear I loved. He sat next to me and gently began stroking my hand. This wasn't like my Usagi. The man I fell in love with was more forceful. Why was he so reluctant to be who he was?

"Usagi, why aren't you acting like yourself?" I asked worried for him.

He slowly moved his hand up my arm and round my body. He used his other hand to pull my lips close to his. I felt the sweet touch of his lips and the tender touch of his hand on my body. His hand went under my top and began to gently rub my back. My muscles began to tingle as his touch moved all around my back. I loved his touch on my skin. We broke apart for a moment.

"This isn't like you Usagi. Normally you would be all over me." I said worried.

"I'm trying to be gentle. I don't want to lose you again."

I placed my hand on his hips and pulled them close to me. His hands ran through my hair and I felt his kiss again. Slowly one of his hands began to slide across my stomach and I finally had my lover back. I had the man I wanted with me.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy**

I was happily with my Usagi-san. We were once more a couple and I now even had a new friend. Shinobu and I were now meeting regularly. I thought I owed him one for helping me get my idiot back. I would go to his apartment and help him cook. I gave him lessons one day each week. It wasn't like I had anything else to do…well apart from the stuff Usagi and I did.

"Now stir the sauce gently and keep stirring till it turns into dough again." I explained teaching Shinobu how to make roux sauce. "When it does turn to dough take the pot off the heat and add the milk stirring it again. Then repeat"

It made me happy to have something to do. It also made me laugh when Shinobu tried something and got flustered because he didn't get it right. He would try each recipe each week and then practise them. He was getting better and better each week and it made me proud. Eventually Shinobu started coming round to mine. Usagi didn't trust me going there seeing as I was going so often. Geez he can be too cautious… I already told him it was him that I loved.

One day I was teaching Shinobu how to cook and Usagi came over and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he was saying 'He's mine' just by the body language. He even turned my head and kissed me with that smoky-coffee flavoured kiss. It irritated me but I just ignored his childish behaviour.

This day Usagi reacted really strangely after Shinobu left. He held the door closed and leaned against it looking down at me with those huge violet eyes. My heart skipped a beat when I suddenly noticed a strange expression on his face. He seemed irritated by my new friend.

"Why does he have to come here every week?" Usagi said irritatedly.

"He comes here because you don't trust me. I used to go to his but you started to think something was going on." Usagi looked shocked my reaction.

"How did you…" He paused.

"I know you too well, baka." I replied placing my hand on his cheek and smiled. "It's you I want to be with and you should trust me on that."

He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close to him. I could feel his heart racing through his tight shirt and my thick jumper. He lifted my chin a little and kissed me. I became absorbed in the moment and placed my arms around his body holding him close to me. When he pulled back his expression was almost sad.

"I feel like I'm losing you."


	8. Frustration

**Chapter 8**

**Frustration**

Wait…what did Usagi just say? I swear I miss heard him…maybe I'm asleep…yeah that's it I feel asleep…Usagi would never say something like that to me…no not the great writer Usagi.

"Misaki…please don't go…I feel like we a falling apart at the seams."

His voice was calm but had a slight tone of worry to it. I stared into his purple eyes for a moment. We were still in the tight embrace and as I pulled my way free he sighed. He turned away and walked out to the balcony. I followed him and stood next to him leaning on the edge of the wall. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before I laughed lightly.

"Usagi….you know I love you…I don't want anyone else…I love you." I told him smiling.

He pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled out…his cigarettes. Again, he had to smoke when I get all emotional. Why can't he just stop that? I've asked him over and over again to stop but he just won't.

"Usagi…please don't smoke…I don't want you to kill yourself with those things." I sounded like a wife…oh god not a wife anything but that.

"I will smoke all I want…this is my apartment…it was mine before you even knew of me…I will do what I want in my own home…besides I wouldn't be as skilled in writing without these." He said taking a puff of smoke.

That was it I'd had it…I asked him so many time and all he's done is ignore me. Well if he wants to kill himself then I'm not going to be here when he collapses on the floor.

"FINE…YOU SMOKE ALL YOU WANT…I'M NOT GONNA BE HERE FOR YOU!"

I yelled as I stormed to the front door. Usagi dropped his cigarette and came after me trying to wrap his arms around my body to stop me from leaving. I pushed through his arms and to the front door; which I swung open a little too violently. Usagi was still following behind me as I stormed off out of the apartment block and down the busy streets. I could easily weave through all the people so I soon lost sight of him and headed to the park nearby. The wind blew the green leaves gently and as I sat staring up into the sky I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Hey Misaki…What you doing here? I thought you were coming over to help me cook again?" Shinobu yelled as he ran over to me.

I sat up and smiled at him trying to put on a brave face. He ran over and sat down next to me smiling happily.

"Yeah…sorry I guess I forgot. I've had a lot on my mind lately so I'm a bit flustered."

I lied to him just so that I didn't have to think about what happened to me. Shinobu nodded and lay down next to me staring up into the tree. He laughed and sighed as the leaves on the trees danced.

"I see why you like this spot…it's nice and calming here, isn't it?" Shinobu said.

"If you want I can come round now and cook with you."

I just wanted to forget what had happened to me. Shinobu smiled like a five year old…which made me laugh…and he jumped up excitedly. We walked to his apartment together and we got deep in cooking…making some burgers from scratch…we were having great fun and somehow a food fight happened. It took two hours to clean the bits of food off the walls and cupboards. Suddenly the clock chimed for six o'clock and I didn't want to go home.

"Shouldn't you be heading out by now?" Shinobu asked.

"I guess I should." The disappointment was clear in my voice and must have been on my face too.

Shinobu placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. He didn't have to say it but I could tell that he was inviting me to stay the night.

"Thanks Shinobu…I just…me and Usagi had a fight and I just don't want to be around him right now."


	9. Unseen Romance

**Chapter 9**

**Unseen Romance**

I ended up staying the night at Shinobu's house and slept on his sofa. I was still angry with Usagi and I wasn't ready to talk to him either. Shinobu woke up before me and had already made breakfast. When I woke the smell was welcoming and it felt nice to be able to stay in and have a breakfast cooked for me instead of me cooking breakfast.

"So how's the breakfast taste? I've been working on it for ages." Shinobu asked.

"It's good, I can tell you've been working hard on it."

Shinobu seemed really excited and happy to hear what I had to say to him. He almost acted like a cute puppy. It made me laugh to see how excited he got, I had never seen anyone react like that to such a normal comment.

"Really…is it good…you really think it's good?"

He made me laugh so much. He sat down next to me and ate his breakfast while I put my empty plate in the dish washer. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight. I turned round and Shinobu held me tightly burying his head in my chest.

"Thank you Misaki, thank you so much. Without you I would never have been able to get this good at cooking. I owe it all to you!"

I sighed as he held me even tighter. I tried to break free of his grip but I could squeeze myself out. I began to slide down to see if I could pull myself free of his grip. Instead I got to my shoulders and as I looked up mine and Shinobu's faces were level. He looked at me with those big eyes and smiled sweetly at me.

Suddenly he began to move forward. His face was getting closer to mine and I couldn't stop him. I tried to back away but Shinobu was holding on to me too tightly for me to break free. I squirmed and squirmed but I just could get free. Suddenly I felt his lips touch mine. They were so soft and so gentle. There was no taste of cigarette or coffee on his lips, it was such a strangely sweet taste. I couldn't help but become absorbed in the moment. My arms just wrapped around Shinobu's body.


	10. Regretful Moments

**Chapter 10**

**Regretful Moments**

The sweet kiss seemed to last for so long. He held me tightly and I felt his hands run through my hair. We were both entwined in the moment. This was so strange. I had never found someone's lips to take so sweet. It was like the taste of sugar, or cherries. Slowly our kiss broke and he kept his hand within my hair. I could feel his hand play with my hair twirling it between his finger and thumb as he looked at my chocolate coloured strands. Suddenly his expression changed to surprise as he looked at his hand and then to my face.

"I...I'm sorry, I..." he was so flustered that I couldn't even tell what he was going to say.

His face turned bright red as he turned away and took his hand away from my hair. He knelt on the floor and looked down at it as if it would break the strange tension on the air. His eyes flicked his eyes toward me for a moment as we both stayed on the floor with my back against the side of a cupboard.

"Why did you...? I thought you had someone else..." The confusion spun in my head as I tried to get up.

He looked almost guilty for what he'd done. It was like he regretted what had just happened. I felt something inside me that made me a little angry. _If he was going to regret it then why did he kiss me? Why did I enjoy it as well? I...I love Usagi-san, b...but maybe...maybe..._ Usagi and I had been fighting so much lately. We barely saw each other and we didn't have as many of our 'little romances' that we used to. It felt like we were slowly moving apart form one another while Shinobu and I were only getting closer and closer.

It was still so early and the tension on the air just wouldn't seem to stop. I offered him a hand to get up but her just sat there looking down at the floor. Frustration began to taint my body again and I shook my head. Why did I bother offering it to him? If he just wants to sit there then fine, he can sit on the floor.

"Fine, stay on the floor then."

I turned and began making myself a coffee trying to calm myself down. It was the only thing I could think of that would help me to relax. I don't know why I was getting frustrated with him but there was something deep inside me that irritated me when I thought he regretted that kiss. I poured one for him too but left it on the side for him to see when he got up.

A little angrily I walked past him and sat down on the sofa in the sitting room and flicked on the television. After a while I saw him get up and take the coffee. He took a sip before heading over to the sofa and sitting down next to me. He ran his finger along the glass and looked down at the coffee.

"I...I'm sorry, that must have made you uncomfortable." again he seemed to regret what had jut happened.

"Why did you do it if you were going to regret it?"

I didn't mean to say that. That was supposed to be something that stayed in my head. Why did I say it out loud. He looked at me surprised by what I had said. I'd even surprised myself with what I'd said so no wonder her was. He laughed lightly, almost nervously, as we sat there. The television was the only noise in the room and I could feel the tension building again. We were both slightly uncomfortable as we sat there. I leaned back on the sofa trying to relax as I sipped at the coffee and sighed. Suddenly I heard the door open and Shinobu turned round.

"Shinobu, I'm back." the black haired man walked in surprised to see someone he didn't really know on the sofa. "Who's this Shinobu? You're cooking teacher."

He'd hit the nail on the head in just one guess. Shinobu blushed brightly and covered his face with a pillow. So this was Miyagi, this was the guy he liked. This was the one Shinobu wanted to impress with his cooking. This was the guy he was supposedly in love with. Shinobu got up and headed to the black haired man smiling at him. The man ran his fingers through the boy's hair and smiled a little.

"Thank you for helping him. Shinobu I got the day off work today so I can be here all day."

I took that as my 'invitation' to leave and sighed. Again I had nothing to do all day and no where to go. I wasn't willing to face that idiot back in his some filled apartment. I shoved y hands in my pockets and headed to the park.


	11. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 11**

**Broken Hearts**

****I hadn't really got anywhere to go now. I didn't want to see the idiot, but I wanted to do something. I was angry with myself and with Shinobu for him acting the way he did but I shouldn't have let it get to me. I headed to the park nearby and sighed softly as I found a bench to sit at. There were so many happy families there playing with each other and it made me feel more lonely then I thought it could. What could I do now? Where could I go? Where was I wanted...needed... Did Usagi-san even miss me? Has he even cared that I left the apartment? What did I care? He didn't care about me, he didn't want to adjust to me when I have to adjust for him...I have to change if he asked me to, or I'd have no right to choose our 'little romance' times. he always made me, I did often enjoy it...but it still wasn't fair that he always chose.

I sat there musing over my thoughts lost deep within the mixture of anger and slight sadness. I hated that I missed him so much. I want Usagi-san to see just how much I cared but I didn't know how much he could see. I wanted to go back and hold him tightly but I had to stick to what I said. I stood slowly too deep in thoughts to know where I was going. I walked slowly through the streets. I didn't know what time it was or where I was but I know I was hungry. I kept wandering till I found a convenience store getting one of the cooked meals. It was getting dark by the time I had finished.

"Just how long have I been away?" My thought came out of my lips as if I had no control over my own body anymore and just as I spoke I heard another voice. There was someone else there but I didn't recognise it. I froze nervous.

"Hey there, what's someone like you doing out in the cold?" The stranger had vibrant red hair styled like a punk and wore a leather jacket and tight jeans. The jacket hid his body and his hands. "Someone like you should be safe and warm in their home, you certainly don't look like you should be on the street. Not wearing nice clothes like that."

Getting a closer look it appeared his clothes seemed dirt and stained and torn. He leaned down and looked into my eyes with a pair of deep blue eyes that looked like they were scanning my heart. He smiled softly and stood up slowly. "Why not come with me? I'd make it worth your while." He laughed softly and held out a rough hand to me. How could I take the hand of a stranger? I knew what he had meant when he said what he did. I wasn't an idiot. I couldn't go with him. I only ever let Usagi-san do anything like that to me. I refused the hand, which seemed to be the wrong decision.

"I get what I want, I always do, whether by force or not." He grabbed my arm and held it too tight to break free of. He pulled me into the shadows of an alleyway where there was no light. He held me against the wall, the cold wall sending shivers down my spine. What could I do? I couldn't fight him, he was holding me down so easily and was too close to kick effectively. I felt fear take over, I shook terrified as his hand slipped along my body. I closed my eyes and imagined. I imagined it was someone else. Someone I hated and loved at the same time. Usagi-san. It was the only thing I could do to stop myself screaming. Suddenly I felt the hand on my wrists be pulled away.

There was a sudden warmth around me. A pair of arms holding me tightly and the sound of someone in pain on the floor. I kept my eyes closed. I hadn't seen who was there. I didn't know who was holding me so tightly but they cared. They were someone that thought about me and wanted to protect me. Slowly I opened my eyes to see silver hair over my face. There was the faint smell of smoke and coffee on his clothes and as I pulled back I saw the rare expression on his face.

"Misaki, why did you make me worry so much? I thought you were going to come back after you'd blown off steam, but when you didn't come back..." he held me close again with that smell of smoke filling my nose. How could I not want that back? That was the smell of Usagi. The mix of smoke and coffee was the smell i had to remind me of him.

"Baka...why..why do you still smell of an ash tray?" Was all I could say as he held me close.


End file.
